


Graffiti

by DippingSauce3



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Black Male Character, Coming Out, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fear, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Latent Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Self-Denial, Teen Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Undecided Relationship(s), Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DippingSauce3/pseuds/DippingSauce3
Summary: The narrator befriends Miles Morales after the latter saves him from distress under his Spider-Man identity (it is implied that he is aware of them being one and the other), and eventually falls for him. Unfortunately, they are both conflicted about their love for each other, especially since Miles is a latent homosexual.





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this has been the first poem ever written primarily on Miles Morales. This is not the best-written poem you will ever read, but read on anyways. Please.

 

_Stark silhouette of bravery_

_Swingin' through in a hurry_

_A psychedelic, fiery blurry,_

_Who blends in well in the city scurry_

 

_Beneath the arachnic costume,_

_Hides a boy very much handsome_

_Dowry hair with felt of mushroom_

_That my fingertips lovingly strum_

 

_The first time I watched you_

_Instantly had me attached to goo_

_Then you rescued me, my hero!_

_This I envisaged due to your aura glow_

 

 _Spray your thoughts in graf_ _fiti_

_Never get held back by the pity_

_Of your consciousness, sweetie_

_Don't act so witty!_

 

_Conjured here in this city_

_Immortalized in everything gritty_

_These feelings might have betrayed you_

_But they sure made you_

 

_Felt that firm grasp_

_Followed shortly by a gasp._

_"Hoped you enjoyed that land,"_

_With those words we befriended._

 

_That fluorescent smile_

_And my pronunciation_ _of your name: Miles_

_Well, something complex developed_

_Rendering my senses corrupt_

 

_To you I had confronted_

_About this sentiment_

_You stood there, stunted,_

_On par with that repent_

 

_Face the facts_

_Displace these acts_

_Her hair did wave in your direction_

_But it directed only to rejection_

 

_Express with graffiti_

_Your emotions into an urban treaty._

_Conflict in a masterpiece_

_Helps you come to find some peace_

 

_Confined in the corner of your lies_

_Sit motionlessly, waiting to die_

_Rather than to simply admit_

_The whizzing answer that bit_

 

_Because only you catalyzed_

_Whatever released my cries,_

_Derailing our beautiful friendship_

_And sending it crashing onto the landing strip._

 

_I thought of you as heroic_

_Nowadays your image makes me stoic._

_Every little jubilant feeling that you arose_

_Lies dormant at your feet, below each of the boroughs._

 

_Why this torture, this penance_

_To portray yourself as villainous?_

_When that tight-lipped scowl_

_At my dominion, once let out a howl._

 

_And you fêted me,_

_I see, In your graffiti,_

_Because although you allegedly hate me,_

_My likeness emblazons your mural of gritty_

 

_Presently, you've forbidden me from trespass_

_Of your chain link fence of intimacy_

_My pride shatters to the floor in pieces of glass_

_Alongside inflicting cuts upon a flower sprouting in the concrete._

 

_As I admire your groundbreaking graffiti,_

_In the horizon you appear swinging by_

_Likely about to come to the aid of the needy;_

_Those with legal problems...but not of identity like mine._

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone reading this as of October 2019, I have edited this poem for revision purposes.


End file.
